


Moonlit Dance

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 08, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long while Dean is actually happy.  </p><p>Of course there’s still crap in his life that he’s pretty sure he will never be rid of, and there’s always worries in the back of his mind about the evils they have to face, who he has to help save and protect, and obviously the big picture stuff like tablets and the gates of hell, and Sam, and Cas.</p><p>But for right now, in this moment, Dean is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Dance

For the first time in a long while Dean is actually happy. 

Of course there’s still crap in his life that he’s pretty sure he will _never_ be rid of, and there’s always worries in the back of his mind about the evils they have to face, who he has to help save and protect, and obviously the big picture stuff like tablets and the gates of hell, and Sam, and Cas.

But for right now, in this moment, Dean is happy.

Cas finally showed back up after weeks of nothing, and while yes, Dean knows something is up and he is still worried about what happened to his angel while he was missing, he can at least rest a little easier knowing that he’s there next to him, alive and an arm’s reach away.

Dean, leaving Sam behind, had taken Cas with him on a supply run just so they could be alone for awhile and reacquaint themselves with each other, with the warmth and softness of each other’s touch as their sides brushed against each other in the store. 

Now, they were on their way home, and Dean decided to take the long, scenic route back to the bunker. He could say it was because he wanted to show Cas more of Kansas, but really it was because he wanted to spend more time alone with the angel without having to worry about his brother’s prying eyes and questions. It was starting to get darker now, and the stars were shining brighter between the trees now that they were farther away from the city lights. 

They were driving in a comfortable silence, the radio turned on low enough for them both to hear and still hear the other’s steady breathing. As Dean drove on, he approached a clearing of trees, and the sight was breathtaking. The sky was a midnight blue with bright glowing crescent moon and pinpoints of light scattered across it. He glanced over to Cas, and he could tell the angel was just as awestruck at the beauty as he leaned forward peering through the windshield. 

Dean slowed down and pulled his baby to a stop on the side of the road where he thought they still had a great view. They both sat in the idling car for a while, silent still, staring out the window at the sky. As Dean was about to turn the car all the way off and pull out the keys, he could hear a [soft, slow tune](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE) begin to play on the radio. He turned the volume up louder and rolled down his window, so they could still hear the music outside. He grabbed Cas’s hand.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said with a small smile as he tugged the angel’s hand to follow him out of the car. Once they were both standing outside, Dean pulled Cas closer to him, one hand on the small of his back, the other still holding Cas’s and pressed between their chests.

Wordlessly, Dean swayed to the beat of the song with Cas following, rocking with him and moving closer to him still. Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean relaxed more with every warm breath against his neck. He let go of Cas’s hand and wrapped both his arms around Cas’s waist, squeezing him tighter as if to make sure he wouldn’t leave him anymore.

“ _Settle down with me and I’ll be your safety…”_  

Cas lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder and placed his arms around Dean’s neck, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes moved over Dean’s face, as if trying to memorize his features as they looked in this moment by the glow of the moon and stars. When his gaze returned back to Dean’s own, their eyes locking, they both smiled.

“ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved.”_

As if on cue, Dean lowered his head, brushing his lips against Cas’s, both their eyes fluttering closed at the touch. The angel pulled on his neck to bring them closer, their lips pressing more firmly against each other. 

“ _This feels like falling in love…”_

Their lips were soft and warm and slotted together perfectly. They held the kiss for a small moment longer before they parted, and Cas laid his head back down against Dean’s shoulder, a hand sliding down from his neck to rest against his chest. Both continued to sway side to side as the song continued.

Dean wished he could just stay like this with Cas in his arms under the night sky forever, that they could stay in this moment with no worry about tablets and closing gates. But, deep down, he knew it was impossible; the song would end and he’d have to release his hold of Cas and miss the warmth of his body pressed to his so they could climb back into the Impala and go back home to Sam and all of their looming problems.

But right now? In this instant, holding on to Cas, under the moon and starlit sky, next to the Impala as the soft melodic tune played from its speakers. 

Dean was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically blaming this on [Vi](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com) who posted [this song](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/44953868460/songs-written-for-destiel-kiss-me-by-ed) awhile back, and it's popped up on my Spotify shuffle several times today and I couldn't get this scene out of my head. Also, hopefully this will help ease the pain of tomorrow's episode that I'm sure will inevitably occur. (Also totes unbeta'd so mistakes are mine!)
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
